Broken
by Dragonna
Summary: Il avait toujours pensé qu'un jour, tout finirait bien, qu'il retrouverait sa taille, qu'il pourrait dire à Ran qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait se douter que tout cela ne serait qu'un rêve et que la réalité deviendrait un horrible cauchemar.
1. Cauchemar

**Titre**: Broken

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas les personnages de "Detective Conan", je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire!

**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Tragedy (mort d'un personnage) Friendship. Shinichi risque de paraître un peu OOC mais en même temps vu les circonstances....

**Paring**: ShinRan (sous-entendu) et puis évidement FriendShip Heiji et Shinichi.

**Personnages**: Shinichi et Heiji. Tout les autres sont justes évoqués ou ne disent qu'une phrase dans un flash back.

* * *

Partie 1: Un Horrible Cauchemar

* * *

Il courrait dans les rues sombres, ignorant la froideur de la pluie et la morsure du vent glacial. Un instant, il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle, repassant dans son esprit les différents endroits où son rival et ami avait bien pu se rendre. _La Tour de Tokyo? _Non...La police y avait déjà pensé, craignant la tentative de suicide, et le duo Sato-Takagi s'y était rendu aussi vite que possible. Ils l'auraient appelés s'ils l'avaient trouvé. Le jeune lycéen d'Osaka avait fait le tour des endroits où Shinichi avait été susceptible de se rendre. Il n'était pas. Ni chez lui, ni à son lycée, ni chez Kid dont il avait récemment découvert la véritable identité. _A l'hôpital peut-être? _N'en parlons pas....Kogoro et Eri lui auraient passé un coup de fil pour le prévenir. Heiji était épuisé d'avoir tant courut mais la peur semblait lui donner de nouvelles forces.

_Où était passé Kudo?_

Alors qu'il s'appuyait à un pont, regardant l'eau qui coulait en dessous, il se demanda brièvement s'il nageait en plein cauchemar ou si...il avait bel et bien les deux pieds ancrés dans une atroce réalité.

..._..Le souvenir d'une détonation..._

_D'un corps sans vie s'effondrant dans la poussière tapissant le sol de l'entrepôt._

_D'un rire mauvais et fou d'un être emplis de sadisme et dépourvu d'une seule once d'humanité. Le rire d'une personne ravie de briser deux nouvelles vies._

_D'un hurlement de souffrance, de douleur..._

_«RAAAAANNNN»_

_Du sang qui avait tâché le sol. _

_D'un autre coup de feu, puis d'un autre...et du bruit de deux corps s'effondrant à leurs tours, privés de vie._

_Mais ça il s'en fichait..._

___«_Ran! Ran! Réveilles toi, je t'en supplie, Ran!»

_Parce qu'il n'entendait et ne voyait plus qu'une chose:….La voix brisée...et les larmes de Shinichi Kudo. _

_Et le cauchemar commença..._

Ravalant son aussi soudaine que violente nausée, il se redressa, se frottant les yeux du dos de sa main. Non il n'avait pas le droit de flancher maintenant. Son meilleur ami avait besoin d'aide. Il ne devait pas l'abandonner, il n'en avait pas le droit. Et Ran ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'abandonner Kudo de la sorte. Il devait faire ça, pour lui...et pour elle. Il devait le retrouver et l'aider. Il pourrait pleurer lui-même après, quand Kudo serait à l'hôpital.

_Où....Où est-tu? _Pensa t'il en serrant les poings de frustration et de colère envers lui-même. S'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, s'il avait attendu qu'il soit pris en charge par des ambulanciers avant de s'éloigner. Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser seul, même pour quelque minutes, après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Parce que Kudo en avait profité pour partir, lentement, malgré la présence de la police, comme si plus rien ne le concernait. Celui qui l'avait vu quitter les lieux mais qui n'avait prévenu personne s'était d'ailleurs fait sévèrement enguirlander par Megure qui avait ensuite immédiatement lancé des recherches pour retrouver le jeune homme blessé et risquant de faire une bêtise. Le mot **suicide** avait résonné dans tout les esprits. Pour le moment, personne n'avait cessé les recherches, que ce soit Megure, Shiratori, Sato ou Takagi.

Depuis il cherchait, sous la pluie glaciale, durant des heures...avec l'atroce pensée que c'était peut-être trop tard! Fou de rage envers lui-même, il frappa un mur du poing. Quel piètre ami il faisait, incapable de le retrouver dans une telle situation. Au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. A ce moment précis il était quelque part, brisé, blessé, peut-être même en train de mourir. Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose, que son ami ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit. Un endroit en rapport avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis cette fameuse nuit où il était redevenu un enfant à cause de ce poison: Tropical Land. _L'endroit où tout avait commencé, l'endroit où sa vie avait basculé, l'endroit où il avait failli mourir._..Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à cette dernière pensée.

Il se mit à courir sans se soucier de la douleur de ses muscles, de l'épuisement autant physique que moral qui lui donner envie de s'écrouler. Il se fichait de sa santé actuellement. Une seule chose lui importait à ce instant: retrouver Kudo avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. _Si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard pour le sauver..._

Kudo n'était pas prêt des montagnes russes...il n'était pas là où on lui avait fait avaler le poison. Mais une intuition profonde avait convaincu Heiji que son ami était dans le parc. Il se frotta la tête avec une frustration grandissante. Et soudain: il se souvint de ce qu'avait un jour raconté Ran sur ce dernier jour passé avec son ami d'enfance. Cette journée à Tropical Land qui avait si mal finie. Le plus beau souvenir de Ran en cette journée, c'était...la fontaine! Il tourna les talons, traversant en courant le parc désert. L'endroit où Ran avait tant ri lors de ce rendez-vous, l'endroit où quelques mois plus tard, elle avait retrouvé la mémoire...un lieu symbolique pour les deux.

_Et il le trouva..._

Il s'attendait réellement à trouver une loque, quelqu'un qui n'avait plus désir ou volonté de vivre, quelqu'un de brisé....mais pas à ce point. Ça dépassait et de loin ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'ici.

- «Ku .... Kudo?»

Il était affalé à l'endroit de la grande fontaine, assis sur les escaliers, les yeux baissés. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et les avaient entouré de ses bras. La pluie s'était certes arrêtée depuis quelques minutes mais il était trempé, tremblant, et ne s'en souciait guère. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à un tel moment. Heiji sentit le soulagement l'envahir en s'apercevant qu'il respirait toujours. Malgré tout ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement la blessure tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement, presque sans bruit. Outre la balle qu'il avait prit dans un endroit qui heureusement était sans trop de gravité (mais qui devrait tout de même être vite soigné), outre les multiples écorchures, outre la plaie à la tête qui ne saignait plus, il ne semblait pas aller trop mal. C'était illusoire bien sûr, car à cet instant c'était pour son mental que tout était plus inquiétant. Il n'avait même pas réagit à son appel, comme s'il ne s'apercevait de rien, comme s'il s'était détache de la réalité.

- «Kudo....» répéta t'il, s'accroupissant devant lui. Il ne devait pas l'effrayer, ni être brusque. C'était une chose qu'il avait apprise de la bouche des policiers à Osaka. Face à une personne risquant d'être suicidaire, il ne fallait pas forcement espérer la convaincre de ne pas se tuer mais aussi l'y forcer, quitte à l'immobiliser, quitte à lui sauver la vie contre son gré. Les personnes voulant mourir ne sont souvent pas vraiment conscientes de ce que leur acte va causer à leur entourage, pensant avant tout à se soulager de leur douleur. Heiji avait bien conscience qu'il devrait choisir avec soin ses mots. Et au pire...assommer son meilleur ami pour l'emmener de force à l'hôpital.

- «Ha...Hattori, c'est toi?» La voix du brun était à peine perceptible mais il l'entendit tout de même, ce qui le soulagea sans qu'il ne le montre. Ses yeux émeraudes se plongèrent dans ceux, vitreux et dénués de cet éclat si particulier, de Shinichi Kudo. Lentement, retenant presque sa respiration il se rapprocha de son ami, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Les yeux bleus clignèrent et la voix presque monocorde de son meilleur ami l'atteignit «Qu'est que tu....fais ici?

- Je te cherchais Kudo....tout le monde te cherche, même Kogoro a été convaincu par sa femme de te chercher, malgré ce qui est arrivé! Tes parents sont en route eux aussi, ils arriveront dans la matinée!»

Un tic agita le visage du brun, et Heiji crut qu'il allait pleurer. Mais non, la voix retentit à nouveau, douce, lointaine et d'une terrifiante fragilité. «Elle est morte Hattori...» La détresse perçant dans sa voix signifiait beaucoup de chose. Ses tremblements semblaient avoir augmentés.

Une boule obstruant sa gorge, l'interpellé répondit doucement, précautionneusement: «Je sais...

- C'est ma faute...» murmura doucement le détective de l'est, après un temps de silence. Il avait prononcé ses mots d'un ton sans appel, comme s'il disait sa déduction lors d'un enquête mais avec une détresse alarmante.

Heiji serra les dents, et ne lâcha pas sa prise sur les épaules de l'autre: «Mais non! Ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que de ce monstre!» Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas se remémorer le visage de cet immonde personnage. La mort de Ran avait également scellé son destin. Vermouth l'avait abattu dans les deux minutes qui avaient suivis et s'était également donné la mort juste après, ayant précédemment dit «_Forgives me Angel! And you too Silver Bullet_»

La voix tremblante de son ami le ramena à la douloureuse réalité du présent: «C'est parce qu'elle a su que la police allait m'aider qu'elle l'a suivie!»

Heiji secoua la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire: «Kudo...

- J'aurais du lui dire mon secret....j'aurais du lui interdire de bouger de chez elle...

- Elle ne t'aurait pas écouter Kudo...» fit fermement le détective de l'ouest pour faire taire l'autre. Il sentait le sang poisseux sous ses doigts, lui rappelant que son ami avait un besoin urgent de soins. Mais il avait peur de le voir fuir s'il le lâchait.

- «Alors que j'ai retrouvé définitivement mon véritable âge....je la perd...pourquoi le destin me hait à ce point Heiji?»

Entendre son prénom de la bouche de Shinichi Kudo, avec sa voix réelle, était étrange mais il n'y prit pas plus garde que ça, effrayé par la fragilité extrême de l'autre détective qui ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte d'autre chose que de ce dont il parlait. Heiji prit une grande inspiration et fit, le plus doucement possible: «Écoutes...

- Qu'est que j'ai fait de mal? Je...» Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues «Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais...» Et eut un sanglot «Et maintenant c'est fini, je ne pourrais plus jamais. Je ne la verrais plus, je ne l'entendrait plus rire, me parler....jamais je ne pourrais être avec elle.»

Heiji le sentit se tendre, comme s'il allait se lever mais le maintint fermement en place, refusant de le laisser bouger. Les derniers mots étaient comme un coup de poing dans son ventre, comme une pierre qui lui tombait dans l'estomac. Son instinct lui hurlait de ne surtout pas le lâcher. Il repoussa l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, ce n'était pas à faire tout de suite.

La voix brisée retentit encore une fois à ses oreilles: «La dernière chose que je lui ai dite , c'était un mensonge....»

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose...maintenant....Kudo ne semblait même plus le voir. Il déglutit, chassant sa propre détresse, et murmura, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami: «Tu voulais la protéger! J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place!

- J'aurais du mourir cette nuit-là...ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Et elle ne serais pas morte par ma faute!» Il occultait totalement le fait que Ran aurait perdue elle-même toute envie de vivre si c'était lui qui était mort cette nuit-là. Peut-être pensait-il au fond de lui qu'elle s'en serait remise au bout d'un certain temps.

Heiji ferma les yeux, tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, que c'était le choc, le traumatisme, le dégoût de vivre qui lui faisait prononcer ces paroles. «Ce n'est pas de ta faute Shinichi, juste celle de ces hommes....de cet homme.»

Une étrange lueur illumina alors les yeux de l'autre: «Si Vermouth ne l'avait pas tué....Je l'aurais fait moi même...» Il ne se doutait pas que c'était précisément_ la raison pour laquelle_ elle l'avait fait, pour que le fils de sa meilleure amie ne devienne pas un tueur par simple vengeance, qu'il reste le jeune homme qui n'hésitait pas à risquer sa vie pour en sauver d'autres, pour qu'il ne devienne pas une personne qui enlève des existences. Et Vermouth s'était ensuite tuée elle-même pour ne pas être prise par la police. Tout les autres avaient été capturés.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent en entendant les mots emplis de haine qui venaient de parvenir à ses oreilles: . _Non....il avait mal entendu n'est ce pas?_ Le si juste et si droit Shinichi Kudo qui avait le meurtre en horreur ne pouvait PAS avoir dit ça «Tu...Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis...

- Si je l'aurais tué...sans remords!» Il ne put rien rajouter qu'il reçut alors une gifle monumentale. Sonné il sentit qu'on lui saisissait ensuite le col. Les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face le firent frissonner malgré lui. Son ami semblait fou de rage et également terriblement triste.

Heiji, malade de douleur et n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il entendait, cria: «Tu te rends compte de tes paroles? Tu serais devenu un meurtrier, c'est ça que tu veux dire? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulue?» De toute façon, le responsable était déjà mort, il n'y avait pas vraiment de risques. N'empêche que ces mots lui avaient fichu la trouille.

Les yeux bleutés s'étaient écarquillés, le jeune homme avait ouvert la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, comme pour tenter de démonter l'affirmation de son ami pour ensuite s'apercevoir qu'elle était parfaitement véridique. Il serra alors les dents. «Laisses-moi mourir...s'il te plaît Heiji..» Il tenta de se dégager mais sans succès «Je t'en prie, j'ai trop mal...laisses moi la rejoindre!»

Un silence fit suite à sa supplique avant que son ami ne réponde doucement. «Celui qui permet à quelqu'un, criminel ou non, de se suicider n'est pas différent d'un meurtrier. C'est ce que tu m'avais dit une fois...» Il inspira profondément et déclara d'un ton ferme. «La réponse est non Shinichi!» Il ne le laisserait pas mourir si bêtement. Que diraient ses proches s'il le laissait faire ça? «Et tu es égoïste de me demander une telle chose. As-tu pensé à ceux qui pleureraient ta mort? A tes parents? Aux policiers qui t'aiment bien? A Sonoko? Au professeur Agasa? A Shiho? A Kazuha et moi?»

_Non jamais il ne pourrait le laisser faire, parce que si Kudo se suicidait sans qu'il ne l'en empêche, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il ne pourrait plus regarder ses proches et ses amis en face. Il aurait l'impression d'être lui même un assassin, d'avoir le sang de son ami sur ses mains_.

Shinichi tremblait et il secoua soudain la tête. «C'est ma faute...C'est parce que je suis devenu détective que tout cela est arrivé! J'aimais l'être, résoudre des enquêtes...tout ça c'était ma vie. Et puis...j'aimais voir ses yeux qui brillait de fierté lorsque je résolvais une enquête. J'aimais voir son sourire. Ca m'amusait de voir son air exaspéré quand je partait en résoudre une autre. Ca me faisait rire quand elle se moquait de moi à ce sujet.» Il renifla, réprimant un nouveau tremblement. «Comme pourrais-je avoir envie de continuer ma carrière de détective maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là? Réponds! Et si je n'avais pas envie de continuer, si je voulais arrêter?!»

Heiji ne répondit pas.....pas immédiatement. Il avait compris. La mort de Ran avait fait sombré Kudo dans une dépression profonde. Ce n'en était qu'à son début mais il présentait bien qu'il s'agissait de ça: lui qui aimait tant son travail de détective perdait goût à sa passion, désirait mourir, et avait presque eu envie de se plonger dans le cercle vicieux de la vengeance, heureusement que le meurtrier de la jeune fille était déjà mort d'ailleurs ou le lycéen d'Osaka n'aurait sans doute pas pu le retenir sur ce point (enfin il espérait quand même qu'il aurait pu).

_Non! Il ne devait pas le laisser ainsi._

- «Tu ne dois pas arrêter Shinichi, parce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas voulu. Comme tu l'as dis, elle aimait te voir résoudre des enquêtes, voir ton sourire quand tu faisais tes déductions, était fière de toi. Ne crois tu pas que c'est triste pour sa mémoire que tu fasse disparaître une des partie de ta personnalité qu'elle aimait beaucoup?»

Shinichi ne répondit pas, comme choqué par les paroles de son ami, qui lui rappelait encore une fois la douloureuse réalité. Elle était morte. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Il ne la reverrait jamais. Les larmes se remirent à couler, silencieusement, tandis qu'il déglutissait, tentant de ne pas s'effondrer....comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle? Comment pourrait-il vivre...seul?

En face de lui, Heiji ferma les yeux, cherchant ses mots: _Elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'écroules comme ça....elle aurait voulue que tu vives comme avant, que tu surmontes la douleur de son absence...que tu...l'oublie que tu tournes la page! Que tu sois heureux...même sans elle. _Il n'osait pas le dire à haute voix. Il avait peur que son ami ami prenne mal ces mots maintenant, même s'il étaient totalement vrais. Il n'était pas en état d'être raisonnable et de comprendre telle ou telle explication, vérité ou autre. Et lui-même avait encore trop mal pour prononçer ces mots ou même y croire pour le moment. Il soupira et décida donc de dire autre chose, comme s'il devinait les pensées du jeune homme brisé : «Tu n'es pas seul Shinichi...»

Les yeux bleus restaient toujours aussi peu pourvus d'éclat...mais son visage était pâle, ses joues striées de larmes et il tremblait de plus en plus. Lentement Heiji fit glisser sa main sur le bras de son ami pour le tirer contre lui. «Personne ne t'abandonneras! Ni tes parents, ni tes amis, ni moi....personne!» Il resserra sa prise pour l'empêcher de bouger, de se débattre, de fuir: «Je t'aiderais à surmonter ça....tu vas vivre, parce c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulue!»

_Aucune réponse ne lui parvint._

Il saisit alors son portable sans relâcher sa prise de son autre bras. Il tapa rapidement un message qu'il envoya à Megure, lui disant qu'il avait trouvé Kudo, l'informant du lieu où ils se trouvaient ainsi que de l'état du jeune homme, et le priant de se dépêcher. D'ici quelques minutes, la première partie du cauchemar serait terminée. Il lâcha son téléphone et serra son ami contre lui, faisant mine d'ignorer les sanglots qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, tâchant de ne pas penser à sa propre douleur.

_J'aurais tout le temps de pleurer quand il sera en sécurité...et qu'il sera soigné._

* * *

**A suivre**

Je coupe ici parce que mettre tout ce que je voulais dire en un seule chapitre, ça aurait fait un peu trop long...

Pour parler du chapitre....Je pense que seule la mort de Ran serait à même de détruire Shinichi de la sorte (d'où le titre "Broken")....de le dégoûter de la vie (lui qui a pourtant le suicide en horreur), de lui donner des envies de vengeance (lui qui a le meurtre en horreur) et de le faire hésiter quand à son avenir. C'est une dépression, évidement...

Et si Heiji ne "craque" pas lui-même, ne pleure pas la mort de Ran dans cette première partie, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'éprouvait pas d'affection pour elle, au contraire, il est triste, même très triste. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il "craint" que son ami s'effondre totalement si lui-même ne reste pas "fort" et avant, lorsqu'il le cherchait, il était trop inquiet pour ça, d'où le "j'aurais tout le temps de pleurer plus tard"...

Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

A suivre dans la seconde partie.


	2. Hôpital

**Titre**: Broken

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas les personnages de "Detective Conan", je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire!

**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Tragedy (mort d'un personnage) Friendship.

**Paring**: ShinRan (sous-entendu) et puis évidement FriendShip Heiji et Shinichi.

**Personnages**: Heiji, Kazuha, la police de Tokyo, les parents de Shinichi...

* * *

**Partie II: Hôpital**

* * *

Il détestait les hôpitaux...surtout dans ce genre de situation. Assis sur une chaise, il regardait le mur blanc face à lui. Les souvenirs de la journée lui revenaient par vagues, serrant à chaque fois son cœur douloureusement. Quand les médecins avaient emmené Shinichi pour le soigner, il s'était laissé tombé sur ce siège, et avait enfin laissé le chagrin venir, même si aucune larme n'avait coulé. _Ran était morte. _

La vision du corps sans vie s'effondrant sur le sol le hantait encore. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'annoncer la nouvelle à Kazuha....elle s'entendait tellement bien avec Ran. Elle allait être effondré. Mais elle lui en voudrait également s'il lui cachait la vérité et s'il ne la prévenait pas rapidement. Et elle était si inquiète quand il était parti. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'appeler tout de suite, elle devait dormir à une telle heure. Il lui passerait un coup de fil au matin et elle le rejoindrait surement vers la fin de la journée, après le lycée. Elle comprendrait, sans même avoir besoin de lui demander, qu'il refusait d'abandonner Kudo dans une telle situation. Et elle l'approuverait sans l'ombre d'un doute ou d'une hésitation. Elle l'aiderait également, il en était persuadé.

- «Hattori-kun...» Il redressa la tête, les yeux rougis, abattu. Face à lui, Megure le regardait, l'air tout aussi triste. «Va te reposer! Tu vas t'effondrer si cela continue!

- Non! Je veux être à ses côtés à son réveil! Je ne veux pas l'abandonner!» Pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il refusait de le laisser tomber. Pas après avoir vu ce regard détruit, d'avoir compris le dégoût de vivre qui brillait dans les yeux bleuté de son meilleur ami.

Takagi soupira tristement, jetant un regard vers la salle de soins avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. «Va au moins prendre une douche chaude et te changer, tu vas tomber malade! Ca ne prendra pas longtemps!»

En effet, ses vêtements étaient encore humides, raidis par le sang à certains endroits. Il l'avait à peine senti sous le coup de son inquiétude. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son sac, apporté par Kogoro (dans le but qu'il puisse se changer) qui était ensuite reparti, tel un zombie, chez lui avec sa femme qui semblait tout aussi détruite. A cette simple pensée, il eut une nouvelle nausée qu'il repoussa, son désir de rester fort étant plus important que le reste. Il soupira et se leva, grimaçant en sentant les crampes dans ses jambes, conséquence de l'épuisement autant physique que mental qui lui tombait dessus.

- «Tu sais...Hattori-kun, tu devrais vraiment dormir un peu....il ne va pas se réveiller de sitôt. Après ce que tu leur a raconté sur son état psychologique, les médecins pensent le laisser sous calmants quelques temps, il sera à moitié conscient seulement.» Murmura Sato en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Qu'importe il voulait être là...que Kudo ne se sente pas seul, seul à ressasser la mort de celle qu'il aimait, encore et encore. Attrapant son sac d'une main tremblante, il se dirigea vers les douches disponibles à cet étage sous le regards attristés des policiers.

- «Où sont les parents de Kudo-kun?» demanda soudain Takagi en se tournant vers Megure qui soupira tristement, les événements l'ayant tout autant abattu que le reste.

Il connaissait Ran aussi bien que Shinichi, ayant été ami avec Kogoro et Yusaku. Il les avaient presque vu grandir. Il avait sauvé Ran à plusieurs reprises. Il se sentait tellement mal en songeant à ce que devait ressentir son vieil ami. Et il était tout autant inquiet pour le jeune Kudo, se souvenant encore trop bien de son visage pâle et inexpressif, des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, de son regard brisé. Le contraste avec l'adolescent souriant, fier et sûr de lui, qu'il était avant, étant aussi douloureux qu'effrayant à visualiser. Megure toussota et répondit, douloureusement: «En route, sans doute dans un avion qui arrivera d'ici quelques heures!» Le trajet entre Los Angeles et Tokyo ne se faisait pas rapidement, même en avion. Vu l'heure à laquelle ils avaient été prévenus, ils ne seraient là qu'en fin de matinée, heure japonaise. Même pour des personnes aussi riches que les Kudo, il fallait réserver un billet d'avion.

* * *

La chambre était silencieuse, terriblement silencieuse. Les policiers avaient quitté les lieux, même s'ils pensaient revenir après leur service voir si la situation s'était améliorée pour le jeune homme. Heiji était debout devant la fenêtre, regardant sans vraiment la voir, la pluie qui tombait de nouveau à l'extérieur. Il se retourna, posant son regard émeraude sur la personne allongée dans le lit.

Shinichi Kudo, dans une tenue d'hôpital, y était allongé, les yeux clos, respirant lentement et calmement. La raison de ce sommeil tranquille était sans aucun doute la pochette de liquide reliée par une perfusion au creux de son coude. Des calmants....pour qu'il dorme, pour qu'il ne s'agite pas, pour qu'il puisse être encore un peu en dehors de la si dure et cruelle réalité.

_Que faire pour lui maintenant?_

Heiji se mordilla la lèvre, se laissant tomber sur la chaise près du lit. Il n'avait rien à faire pour le moment, pas tant que son ami dormait. Le détective de l'ouest connaissait bien son rival, il l'avait vu si souvent réfléchir, agir, arrêter les coupables. Que ce soit sous l'apparence de Conan ou celle de Shinichi il était toujours le même de ce côté là. Une personne calme, qui prenait le temps de réfléchir murement à ses actions mais qui pouvait faire preuve d'impulsivité, comme lui. Ce dernier cas concernait surtout les moments où ses proches étaient en danger. Dans ce cas là, seul le cœur comptait pour lui.

_Et à cet instant, il était si fragile, si vulnérable. Ce qui formait un effrayant contraste avec ''avant''._ Aujourd'hui ce cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux, devant la séparation définitive et irréversible avec l'être aimé. Ran était morte et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait.

Heiji aimait bien la jeune fille, elle était douce, compréhensive, chaleureuse et généreuse....pas étonnant que Kudo l'aimait. Et la seule chose dont se croyait coupable l'autre détective, c'était de lui avoir menti, et que c'était ce mensonge qui avait causé la mort de l'adolescente.

_Qu'est que j'aurais fait si c'était moi qui avait rajeuni? Si c'était moi qui m'étais retrouvé sous l'apparence d'un enfant de 7 ans?_ Songea brièvement Heiji, fermant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Il imagina alors la scène. Lui n'avait pas ''son professeur Agasa'', donc où serait-il allé en premier? Chez lui? Non....Chez Kazuha? Pas plus. La panique passée, il aurait réfléchie à la situation et aurait cherché quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. _A tout les coups, je serais allé voir Kudo, même si je ne le connaissait pas à l'époque, pour lui demander de l'aide. J'aurais pensé qu'__**ils**__ pourraient aller voir chez mes proches si j'étais toujours vivant ou bien mort_. Il aurait ainsi changé de ville, mettant une distance entre lui et ses proches. _Non!_ Kudo n'avait pas eu tord. L'ignorance de Ran pouvait paraître cruelle mais c'était nécessaire, surtout face à des personnes qui ont comme ordre de supprimer ceux qui savent.

Il l'avait certes impliqué malgré tout et malgré lui, mais avait toujours tenté de la protéger du danger. Si elle avait su la vérité, elle l'aurait protégé, elle aurait voulu le suivre, l'aider....et peut-être ce drame serait-il arriver plus tôt. Même si elle avait su la vérité avant ce qui s'était passé il y a plusieurs heures, aurait-elle écouté Shinichi qui lui aurait de toute façon interdit de bouger de chez elle? Évidement pas! Craignant qu'il soit en danger, elle l'aurait suivit et se serait faite tuer de toute façon. _Non!_ Heiji soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait enfin la réponse à la question que son ami lui avait posé à l'hôpital cette fois là «_**Qu'est que tu aurais fait à ma place Heiji?**_» Et cette réponse, il pouvait maintenant la formuler sans le moindre doute et sans aucune hésitation.

_Oui! J'aurais fait la même chose....L'ignorance, même accompagnée par le chagrin vaut mieux que Savoir un secret qui met notre sécurité et notre vie, sans parler de celles des proches, en danger._

Même si parfois il tentait de convaincre Kudo de le dire à Ran, c'est parce qu'il voyait que son ami souffrait tout autant de la situation. Il en avait assez de mentir, de vivre une chimère, de faire semblant d'être un enfant presque tout le temps (Sauf quand il était seul avec lui ou avec Agasa). Même si le mensonge était nécessaire, c'était très dur à vivre.

Et puis...Si Ran avait su...Qu'est que ça aurait changé au fond? Est-ce que ça aurait vraiment été mieux? Certes elle aurait été plus heureuse, mais elle aurait pu dire «Shinichi» au lieu de «Conan» devant des témoins, auraient pu avoir en public des gestes un peu trop ambigus....Non la couverture de Kudo n'en était que plus crédible parce que justement, personne ne savait. C'était ça le plus important...

_Mais moi....Je ne l'ai jamais appelé «Conan»... jamais....sauf quand il s'agissait de me rattraper lorsque je faisais une gaffe, comme quand je manquais de dire «Kudo» en le voyant. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé Conan sciemment, ou traiter comme «Conan», comme un enfant....parce que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme tel, contrairement aux autres, je continuais à voir l'égal, le rival, l'ami....je ne voulais pas le traiter moi aussi comme un gosse...comme tout le monde. J'ai failli gaffer à plusieurs reprises, griller sa couverture mais je savais qu'au fond....ça lui faisait du bien que je fasse ça._

Ran aurait-elle pu jouer parfaitement un double rôle? Même devant son père ou sa mère? A l'extérieur? Tout le temps ou presque? Non! C'était mieux de mentir dans ce cas....Comment réagir face à la personne qu'on aime rétrécie à l'âge d'un écolier? Sachant que, étant donné l'âge qu'il semblait avoir, elle n'aurait pas pu vraiment le traiter comme avant...qu'elle aurait du sans cesse faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait ou disait, à ses gestes, aux lapsus...A la longue, ça aurait été vraiment pénible pour l'un comme pour l'autre...et ça aurait pu détruire leur relation.

Il grogna, se massant les temps, sentant venir la migraine. Il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir comme ça alors qu'il était si épuisé. Et puis à quoi ça servait maintenant? Peut-être à pouvoir trouver les mots justes pour rassurer son ami lorsque celui-ci serait éveillé. Qu'est qu'il pourrait faire d'autre?

Les parents de Kudo allaient arriver d'ici quelques heures....que décideraient-ils de faire? Il se mordilla la lèvre. Qu'est qui serait le mieux pour Shinichi dans une telle situation? L'éloigner du Japon? Ou plutôt tout simplement l'éloigner de Tokyo? De tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Ran le temps qu'il fasse son deuil? Ou au contraire faire son deuil chez lui, dans sa maison de Tokyo serait plus bénéfique? Dans le cas présent, ses parents ne lui demanderont sans doute pas son avis....décidant à sa place ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Après tout Kudo était encore mineur, ses parents avaient donc parfaitement le droit de prendre une décision le concernant sans qu'il ait quelque chose à dire.

_Fondamentalement, qu'est qui était le mieux pour lui?_

Il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul...il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Des infirmières? Oui sans doute. Il gémit et se redressa, s'apercevant avec un rien de gêne qu'il était endormi, appuyé sur le bords sur lit. Une couverture avait également été posée sur ses épaules, sans doute le personnel soignant. Il bailla et se frotta la tête, grimaçant en sentant que sa nuque était raidie par la position inconfortable dans laquelle il avait dormi.

Saluant les infirmières d'un geste de tête, il regarda son ami endormi, la pochette de liquide reliée à son bras avait été changé récemment. Peut-être un calmant moins puissant, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux bientôt...sans être totalement dans la réalité. Une infirmière passa sa main sur le front bandé du jeune homme et eut une moue. «Hum...Il a un peu de fièvre. C'est sans doute dû au stress ou à un quelconque cauchemar.» Elle nota cependant la présence de cette montée de température sur sa feuille.

- «Quelle heure est-il?» murmura le jeune homme en se levant et étirant ses épaules engourdies.

- «Huit heures!»

Il grimaça et regarda dehors. La pluie s'était arrêté et un rayon de soleil éclairait Tokyo. Il avait donc dormit quatre heure, c'était peu après tant d'évènements, ça n'allait pas suffire pour qu'il tienne une journée entière et peut-être plus. Il soupira, il allait devoir appeler Kazuha et lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle. Il serra les dents, cherchant déjà les mots qu'il allait devoir utilisé pour annoncer cela à sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire ça vis-à-vis de proches, seulement d'inconnus. Ca n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Rapidement il plissa les yeux, plongeant dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de la façon dont sa mère lui avait annoncé la mort de son Grand-père. Il était encore un écolier à cette époque et pourtant, à son air sombre, il avait compris ce qu'elle allait lui dire ce jour-là mais il avait écouté jusqu'au bout ses paroles avant de pleurer, ayant jusqu'à la fin espéré qu'il se trompait. Mais là ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Il n'était pas proche de Ran autant que l'était Kazuha....

- «Excusez-moi jeune homme? Pourriez-vous sortir un quart d'heure environ? Nous devons procéder à quelques soins!»

Il hocha la tête, sortant de la chambre comme un zombi, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Avant d'appeler Kazuha, il avait vraiment besoin d'un café! Ou sinon il ne tiendrait pas la journée.

* * *

«_**Heiji! AHOU! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète?**_» il écarta le téléphone de son oreille, grimaçant sous le soudain volume sonore. Au ton de sa voix elle était furieuse et sans doute rongée par le reste d'angoisse qui l'avait tenu à la gorge depuis qu'il était parti à Tokyo aider Kudo.

Il soupira et se frotta la nuque de sa main libre, cherchant toujours ses mots. «Excuses-moi Kazuha....Je...ne pouvais pas t'appeler avant!» Tout simplement parce qu'il avait voulu resté aux côtés de son ami et qu'avant il l'avait cherché pendant des heures. Il devait dire la vérité à son amie d'enfance maintenant. Il s'humecta les lèvres et continua. «Écoutes....Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant!»

Il y eut un silence puis la voix suspicieuse de la jeune fille se fit entendre «_**Pourquoi?» **_Le ton utilisé montrait qu'il allait devoir se justifier rapidement.

«Je ne peux pas....» C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, la vérité. Il ne partirait pas maintenant. Quoiqu'elle dise, qu'elle fasse. Même si elle suppliait, il resterait à Tokyo pour le moment.

Un souffle puis elle demanda, d'un ton plus calme, comme si elle devinait qu'il n'avait pas le choix ou que c'était une décision sur laquelle il ne céderait pas : «_**Expliques-toi**_!»

Il ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et se lança: «Je suis à l'hôpital!»

Il aurait du expliquer mieux que ça, préciser ce qu'il disait, ou prendre des gants car la réaction ne se fit pas attendre: «_**QUOI? Tu...Tu es blessé? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé avant:! Pourquoi tu ne préviens pas tes parents?**_»

«Ca n'est pas moi qui suis blessé!» Il se racla la gorge, se préparant à dire la vérité, aussi triste et horrible soit-elle. «Écoutes...Ca...il s'est passé quelque chose.» Il soupira devant de début d'aveu, sachant qu'il devrait rapidement préciser. Qu'est que c'était dur à dire.

Un silence à l'autre bout du fil, visiblement elle avait compris qu'un malheur était arrivé, peut-être au ton sombre de sa voix. «_**Heiji....Quelqu'un est mort?**_»

Il crispa sa main sur le téléphone, admirant sa perspicacité. Mais....il inspira profondément. «Tu as deviné, oui...quelqu'un a été tué!» Il avait conscience de son ton de voix soudain presque sans émotion, comme s'il voulait toutes les garder en lui pour ne pas effrayer Kazuha avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

«_**C'est Kudo? Il..**_.»

Il la coupa avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. «Non, il est aussi à l'hôpital mais non il n'a pas été tué, il va juste...mal. Très mal!» Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. «Il s'est bien passé quelque chose d'horrible..pour lui!» Il déglutit, sachant qu'il avait à présent donné à son amie assez d'indices pour qu'elle comprenne la réalité.

Un halètement parvint à ses oreilles, elle venait sans nul doute de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulut dire. Il serra les dents, se détestant pour être cet annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. La voix tremblante de Kazuha résonna dans le combiné:«_**Heiji..tu veux dire que...**_.» Un temps, un sanglot «..._**Ran-chan est morte?**_»Sa voix tremblante et éraillé, montrait bien qu'elle pleurait, effondrée par cette nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Et en même temps, un très léger espoir, comme si elle le suppliait de lui dire qu'elle s'était trompée.

Il murmura un ''oui'' un peu étranglé et continua, lentement «Je ne peux pas abandonner Kudo dans une telle situation! Tu comprends?» Il entendit un nouveau sanglot à l'autre bout du fil. Il serra les dents. «Kazuha, je vais raccrocher! Si tu veux venir, attends demain, ne manque pas les cours pour venir m'aider, tout va bien se passer!» Il entendit un nouveau sanglot et ferma les yeux. «A plus tard!» Il entendit une réponse à peine murmurée et raccrocha, le cœur lourd. Il se détestait pour être celui qui avait du dire à Kazuha que son amie était morte. _Pourquoi lui?_ Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire peut-être? Il ne voulait pas que son amie l'apprenne en recevant une lettre de Mouri ou de sa femme l'invitant à venir à la veillée funèbre. Elle lui en aurait de plus voulue de lui avoir caché.

_Comment tout a pu tourner si vite au drame?_

* * *

Il avait déjà rencontré Yukiko Kudo une fois mais il n'avait jamais vu le père de Kudo en vrai. Jusqu'ici cela avait été seulement à travers des journaux, des photos montrées par Ran, ou des émissions de télévision où il était interviewé sur ses dernières parutions. Ici ce n'était plus l'écrivain mystère, ou le détective extrêmement doué qui lui faisait face. C'était le père, inquiet et préoccupé par son fils. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient posés sur le jeune homme allongé dans le lit et son visage était sombre, sans doute lui-même triste de la mort de la jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Yukiko Kudo s'était déjà précipitée au chevet de son fils, caressant ses cheveux et serrant la main droite de son enfant. Celui-ci n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux, selon les médecins. A moitié conscient, mais tout de même éveillé. Aurait-il toujours ce regard vide, dénué de toute envie d'exister? Ou serait-il juste léthargique, sans avoir vraiment de réactions? Reconnaissant à peine son entourage? Ca dépendrait sans doute de la puissance des calmants....

- «Alors c'est toi cet Hattori dont il me parlait souvent?»

Il leva les yeux vers le père de son meilleur ami, soudain frappé par la ressemblance. L'homme est juste plus grand, son visage est un peu plus ferme, mais souriant, et orné d'une moustache qui lui donnait l'air d'un dandy. Il avait aussi des lunettes posées sur son visage, les même lunettes que Shinichi portait lorsqu'il était encore Conan. Malgré lui, habitué à son propre père si ferme à qui il est habitué à obéir, Heiji hocha la tête, prenant une attitude respectueuse face à cet homme si doué dans le domaine qu'il affectionnait, à ce écrivain de renommée, à ce père si admiré par son fils. _Quelque part, il comprenait pourquoi. _Finalement il osa demander: «Ku...Shinichi vous a parlé de moi?

- Oui souvent, il était ravi d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi parmi ses amis...mon fils n'est pas du genre à dire à haute voix ce qu'il pense vraiment des gens. Il a parfois une attitude assez froide et distante. Mais il te fait vraiment confiance.»

Heiji eut un sourire un peu triste. Même si son ami ne lui avait jamais dit ça....la confiance était clairement établie d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il était habitué au caractère froid ou sombre du jeune homme, causé en parti par ce qui lui été arrivé. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et releva la tête vers l'homme, surpris. Yusaku Kudo sourit et fit, d'une voix douce. «Megure m'a dit que tu avais cherché Shinichi toute la nuit ou presque. Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Sachant à quel point il tenait à Ran, il aurait pu se suicider si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé.»

Il hocha la tête, il avait pensé plus ou moins la même chose, se disant qu'il était arrivé à temps, surtout après avoir entendu les paroles dîtes par le jeune homme brisé. Mais il se doutait bien que son ami était encore loin d'être sauvé. Il demanda alors, relevant les yeux vers l'écrivain de renommé «Qu'est que vous comptez faire maintenant?»

Yusaku ne répondit pas tout de suite, se dirigeant vers le lit. Il tendit doucement la main, écartant une mèche du front de son fils. Puis il répondit, lentement. «A vrai dire, la question qu'il faut se poser serait de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui maintenant!» Il tourna la tête vers Heiji «Qu'est que tu en penses Hattori-kun?»

Le garçon plissa les yeux. Nul doute que les parents de Shinichi avaient déjà prévus plusieurs solutions pour aider leur fils. Pourquoi Kudo-san lui demandait-il son avis? Avaient-ils compris qu'il voulait aider lui aussi? Où ne voulaient-ils pas exclure le meilleur ami de leur fils de cette décision?

- «Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je ne suis pas de la famille...»

Yusaku haussa un sourcil et répondit d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître moqueur «Dans ce cas, si tu n'as rien à dire...que fais-tu ici? N'est-tu pas autant inquiet que nous?»

Heiji baissa la tête, incapable de répondre. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer mais ne voulait pas non plus abandonner son ami, sentant au plus profond de son cœur qu'il avait besoin de lui. C'était une certitude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce moment où Shinichi s'était effondré en larmes contre lui, sa main crispée sur sa veste. Il répondit, serrant les poings «Oui...Je veux l'aider».

* * *

**A suivre.**

La prochaine partie s'intitule «_**Larmes**_»


	3. Larmes

**Titre**: Broken

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas les personnages de "Detective Conan", je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire!

**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Tragedy (mort d'un personnage) Friendship. Shinichi risque de paraître un peu OOC mais en même temps vu les circonstances....

**Paring**: ShinRan (sous-entendu) et puis évidement FriendShip Heiji et Shinichi. Frienship Heiji et Kazuha. A oui il y aura un peu de Sonoko/Makoto aussi...mais juste un peu, ce sera plus sous-entendu qu'autre chose.

**Personnages**: Presque toute la clique de Tokyo plus Heiji et Kazuha.

* * *

_**Larmes**_

* * *

Il se tenait devant la maison, mal à l'aise. Il s'était habitué à venir ici pour voir Kudo, et Kazuha pour voir Ran. Il venait toujours ici en ami, en visiteur. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ou quoi faire aujourd'hui. Il la connaissait certes, mais probablement pas aussi bien que Kazuha. Mais.._.il voulait être là_. _Ne serait-ce que parce que Kudo lui ne pouvait pas venir. _Il s'humecta les lèvres, préparant dans son esprit ce qu'il devait dire aux parents de Ran. Choisissant avec soin ses mots à l'avance, il serra lentement les poings. Il gardait un souvenir assez flou de la dernière fois où il avait assisté à une veillée funèbre. Cette fois....il avait mal au cœur. Peut-être parce que Kudo ne pourrait pas venir dire adieu à celle qu'il aimait. Les parents du jeune homme avaient décidé, en accord avec des médecins de l'hôpital, que vu son état psychologique, ça ne serait que néfaste pour lui de la voir ainsi. _C'était peut-être dur mais c'était le mieux pour lui. _

Il tourna doucement les yeux en direction de son amie d'enfance qui reniflait, les mains crispées sur le tissu de son vêtement sombre. «Tu es prêtes?

- Je penses que c'est trop cruel de ne pas laisser Kudo-kun voir une dernière voir Ran-chan!» Murmura t'elle, ses yeux vert pleins de larmes. «C'est ses parents? Ils lui en veulent?»

A cette question, Heiji haussa un sourcil perplexe. _Lui en vouloir?_ Sans doute un peu, mais Kogoro avait lui aussi chercher Shinichi dans toute la ville durant cette fameuse nuit. Eri, quand à elle, était venue à l'hôpital s'enquérir de l'état du jeune homme. Eux-même avaient pensé que ce serait mauvais pour le mental déjà fragilisé du détective de le faire assister à ça. «Non! Au contraire, ils s'inquiètent pour lui, vraiment. Mais...» Il souffla et planta son regard dans celui de son amie, murmurant «Crois-moi, tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il est!» Il tourna les yeux vers l'entrée de la demeure des Mouri et toussota, mal à l'aise «Ca lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose!»

La jeune fille eut l'air perplexe, puis septique en entendant ces mots. Mais les yeux verts d'Heiji semblaient si sérieux, il n'exagérait pas du tout. _Kudo-kun allait si mal que ça? _Oui, Ran-chan était morte et il l'aimait tellement. _Comment réagirait-elle si Heiji mourrait?_ A cette simple pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement, et elle ravala un sanglot, soudainement atteinte d'un terrible malaise, comme si ses entrailles venaient de se gêler, comme si elle venait d'être atteinte par une brusque nausée. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, comme transie soudainement par le froid.

Le jeune homme en question eut l'air surpris de sa réaction mais ne rajouta rien, pensant que c'était la douleur de la perte d'une amie qui en était la cause. «Tu es prêtes?» Répéta t'il doucement, posant une main douce et encourageante sur son épaule.

- «Je crois...» Elle passa lentement devant lui en monta les marches, les mains crispées sur son sac et il lui emboîta le pas, lentement, le cœur lourd.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. Sonoko pleurait désespérément dans les bras de Makoto. Elle s'accrochait à son t-shirt comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Le jeune homme frottait doucement le dos de la jeune fille pour essayer de la rassurer, de tarir un peu ses larmes. La pauvre semblait complétement effondrée. C'était normale, elle était la meilleure amie de Ran. Le jeune karatéka semblait tout autant dévasté, même s'il connaissait moins bien Ran que sa petite amie.

- «Hattori-kun! Kazuha-chan!» Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers la mère de la jeune fille qui les regardait avec une bienveillance dissimulant mal sa douleur et sa détresse. «Merci d'être venu!»

Le jeune homme à la peau mate hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge, murmurant des mots pour dire à quel point il était désolé. Elle secoua la tête. «Ne dis rien mon garçon, je sais....c'était un accident!» Elle sembla hésiter et demanda, à voix basse «Comment va Shinichi?

- Pas très bien Mouri-san, il est toujours sous calmants! Ses parents devraient...venir tout à l'heure!»

Après quelques mots maladroits il s'éloigna, accompagné de son amie d'enfance qui se dirigea lentement vers le cercueil. Heiji prit une grande inspiration et regarda la jeune fille couchée à l'intérieur. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge, ses cheveux disposés autour de sa tête. Elle avait l'air si calme, si paisible....comme un Ange. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements une nouvelle fois.

Un sanglot à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête vers Kazuha. Elle s'était effondrée sur ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Ses épaules tressautaient sous l'effet de ses sanglots, pleurs qui atteignirent le jeune homme à la peau mate en plein cœur, lui donnant le coup de grâce, comme si toute la tension accumulée depuis plusieurs jours lui tombait dessus. Lentement il s'agenouilla à côté de sa meilleure amie et la serra dans ses bras, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'elle était triste, comme l'ami et le soutient qu'il avait toujours été. Néanmoins son action semblait être différente de celle de Makoto, il agissait juste en ami. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à autre chose à cet instant. _Peut-être se l'interdisait-il? Et quelle était cette sourde angoisse qu'il sentait en lui? Que devait-il faire? _Les derniers évènements lui avaient fait prendre conscience de tant de choses, qu'il aurait du faire avant, qu'il allait devoir faire....et suite à ce qui s'était passé, outre la décision de soutenir Shinichi jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette...il devait mettre certaines choses au point avec Kazuha.

_Mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant....plus tard._

* * *

Ce fut une nuit douloureuse pour tout le monde. Chacun se remémorait avec tristesse le passé, se rappelant tel ou tel moment avec Ran. Chacun gardait des chaleureux souvenirs dans son cœur et sa mémoire. La jeune fille était très aimée. Elle était si douce, si gentille, si généreuse que cela n'était en rien étonnant.

Yukiko se souvenait de la petite fille souriante et joyeuse qui rentrait avec son fils, le tenant par la main, riant. Ou de son fils qui râlait en disant que Ran voulait toujours faire ci ou ça...mais acceptait quand même de lui faire plaisir finalement.

Elle se souvenait de ses petites moues boudeuses, de ses disputes avec Shinichi qui de son côté refusait de s'excuser, pensant ne pas être en tord. Finalement la jeune femme devait presque jeter son fils dehors pour qu'il aille voir son amie, qu'importe celui ou celle qui devait s'excuser en premier.

Et puis les taquineries qu'elle lançait parfois, adorant voir les réactions de l'un ou de l'autre. _«Alors ma petite Ran-chan, tu aimes beaucoup Shinichi, n'est ce pas?» _Ce cette question la petite avait rougie comme une tomate, croisant les bras dans son dos et hochant vigoureusement la tête. Elle se mordillait la lèvre avec timidité suite à cette aveu que la mère de Shinichi, attendrie, promettait de garder pour elle.

Elle se souvenait des disputes des enfants entre Ran qui voulait obliger son ami à disposer les poupées comme elle l'entendait elle alors que lui voulait innover. Ce qui engendrait généralement une petite crise de la part de Ran qui ne supportait pas le désordre dans ce cas-là. Les poupées finissaient généralement par terre et Shinichi venaient les rejoindre Eri et elle à la cuisine, décrétant qu'il en avait marre des jeux de filles et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de poupées.

Elle se souvenait des moments ou la petite tentait d'arracher le garçon à ses livres ou à ses films policiers. _Ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile, il fallait l'avouer._

Elle se souvenait de Ran qui encourageait, à leur côté, Shinichi lors de ses matchs en première et deuxième année de collège. Du petit personnage qu'elle accrochait dehors pour que le temps soit bon. De son regard admiratif et de ses joues rosies lorsqu'elle observait le jeune brun ébouriffé qui sautait de joie parmi ses coéquipiers après une victoire.

Elle se souvenait de l'enquête sur les pistes de ski, quand son fils avait 14 ans, et qu'elle leur avait raconté l'histoire de la femme des neige. Ran avait éclaté en sanglot devant cette version beaucoup plus belle que l'autre. C'était une partie si touchante de sa personnalité.

Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé la fille de sa meilleur amie, et avait toujours vu d'un bon œil son rapprochement avec Shinichi, malgré toute les bêtises qu'ils faisaient, malgré Kogoro qui agissait à peu près en père "responsable" en piquant une crise de nerf lorsqu'ils sortaient tout les deux pour aller ici ou là, sans pour autant que ça soit en "amoureux". _C'était terminé, à jamais_. Elle ne pourrait plus la voir ou lui parler, la taquiner sur sa relation avec son fils. C'était tellement injuste, une fille si douce, si gentille, la dernière personne qui aurait du partir.

Yukiko se blottit dans les bras de son époux, éclatant en sanglot devant ce drame si cruel qui les frappait.

De son côté, Sonoko regardait le visage pâle de son amie, frottant ses yeux de sa main gauche. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Comme cela avait-il pu se produire? Pourquoi elle? Elle se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Ran, son grand sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désormais amies. Elle se rappelait des larmes qu'elle avait versé quand ses parents s'étaient séparés. Shinichi et elle avait mis tellement de temps à lui rendre le sourire.

Elle la taquinait sans cesse sur sa relation avec le jeune garçon, s'attirant parfois les foudres de celui-ci, ou de Ran de temps à autre. _«Alors c'est le grand amour?», «Non en fait c'est son mari!» _

C'était en partie grâce à Ran qu'elle avait rencontré Makoto, grâce à son talent pour le karaté. La jeune fille aimait le lui rappeler d'un ton taquin. «_Si tu ne m'avais pas accompagné à ce tournois, il ne t'aurais pas vu et n'aurait pas eu le coup de foudre pour toi!_» lui avait-elle dit en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes «_N'oublie pas de m'inviter à ton mariage hein!_» avait-elle ensuite ajoutée, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Ran qui avait toujours été là, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, celle avait qui elle avait parlé de tout et de rien, elles avaient partagé tant de choses.

_C'était injuste, pourquoi elle? Qu'est qu'elle avait fait pour que le destin ait été si cruel? _

Toutes les expériences qu'elles avaient affronté ensemble, étant toujours là l'une pour l'autre lorsque l'une d'elle avait des ennuis. Chacun au chevet de l'autre lorsque qu'un grave problème survenait.

_Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la vie s'arrêterait si tôt pour elle, pourquoi?? _Les larmes redoublèrent, et les sanglots revinrent tandis que son petit ami plaçait une main douce sur son épaule, tentant de lui montrer qu'il la soutenait, qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber dans un tel moment.

Plus loin les parents de la jeune fille restaient l'un près de l'autre, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis si longtemps, même si c'était un peu tard désormais. Unis dans la même douleur, frappés par le même malheur.

Ils se souvenaient de leur bébé, du plus beau jour de leur vie, celui où ils étaient devenu parents. Le nourisson qui gazouillait dans les bras d'Eri, Kogoro qui avait sauté de joie en criant qu'il avait une fille. Qui avait été un vrai papa gâteau durant les premiers mois jusqu'à ce que sa femme le calme un peu sur ce point.

Leur petit fille si gentille, si douce qui grandissait, riait, faisait tellement de bêtises. Ran qui idolâtrait son père policier, allant jusqu'à entrer dans le commissariat pour venir le voir sous le regard bienveillant des policiers. Leur petite qui encourageait sa mère quand celle-ci partait à ses premiers procès.

Leur fille qui avait tant pleuré lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés et qui faisaient tout pour les réconcilier.

_Ran si pleine de vie, si courageuse, si heureuse...._

* * *

Heiji se frotta les temps, grimaçant légèrement. Il manquait réellement de sommeil ces derniers temps. Les Kudo les avaient invité, Kazuha et lui à finir la nuit chez eux, leur maison étant largement assez grande pour inviter des amis de leur fils. Et ce matin, il était de retour chez les Mouri, escorté des parents de Shinichi et d'une Kazuha aux yeux encore rougis qui ne semblait pas s'être beaucoup reposée.

C'était le moment de déposer la fleur de l'adieu.

Les Détectives Boy se faufilèrent pour passer après les parents de Ran, ayant insisté auprès de leur parents pour venir dire Au Revoir à leur ''Nee-chan''. Aï était toujours parmi eux, ayant voulue attendre que cette cérémonie soit passée pour prendre son propre antidote, voulant elle aussi dire adieu à celle qui lui avait tant rappelé sa sœur. Ayumi pleurait, ne cachant pas ses larmes tandis qu'elle déposait la première fleur dans le cercueil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser:_ Heureusement que Conan-kun est parti avant ça ! Il aimait tant Ran nee-chan. _Elle recula en sanglotant et alla se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, qui avait tenue à l'accompagner. Les deux garçons du petit groupe posèrent à leur tour une fleur, incapables de retenir leur larmes, ne comprenant que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Aï s'approcha à son tour, regardant avec beaucoup de tristesse le visage pâle et fermé de la jeune fille. Doucement elle posa sa fleur, avec tout le respect qu'elle ressentait envers la courageuse personne se trouvant là. Puis elle recula, levant une main tremblante pour essuyer des larmes de douleur.

_Comme ma sœur...elle aussi..._

Puis il y eu Agasa, Sonoko, Yukiko et Yusaku, Makoto et les quatres de la police de Tokyo (Sato, Shiratori, Megure et Takagi) qui étaient passé rapidement avant le début de leur service pour rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune fille. Kazuha déposa à son tour une fleur et jeta un regard interrogateur, à travers ses larmes, à Heiji qui avait insisté pour passer en dernier.

_Il avait quelque chose à faire disait-il._

Enfin ce fut son tour, il s'agenouilla respectueusement à côté du cercueil, posant sa propre fleur puis il sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste une rose blanche, symbole de l'amour pur selon le langage des fleurs. Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer, tout le monde compris à cet instant qu'il donnait cette fleur à Ran à la place de Shinichi qui ne pouvait pas venir.

_Une fleur différente, la fleur de l'amour, ça aurait été le dernier cadeau du jeune homme s'il avait pu venir lui-même, s'il avait été en état de se déplaçer._

Lentement Heiji se redressa et recula, souhaitant à la jeune fille de reposer en paix.

* * *

_Le souvenir du coup de feu...._

_Son cri se mêlant à ceux des policiers, à celui d'Hattori._

_L'impression que son cœur venait de lui être arraché._

Il vomit, penché au dessus des toilettes, s'appuyant d'une main au mur froid. Sa tête lui tournait. Il ne se sentait pas bien. _Elle était morte_...Il ne pourrait pas la revoir une dernière fois, même pas à la cérémonie funèbre. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu. Un nouveau haut-le-coeur le saisit, plus violent que le précédant. Ses jambes lui semblaient être en coton, il avait froid et chaud en même temps. Un violent vertige le saisit, des points de couleur dansèrent devant ses yeux. Allait-il s'évanouir? Faisait-il simplement une brutale chute de tension? Ou était-ce l'épuisement couplé au fait qu'il avait à peine mangé, ayant été nourrit par perfusion ces derniers jours? Il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé juste avant le drame, comme si tout était entouré par une brume cotonneuse. _Seuls restaient intacts dans sa mémoire le coup de feu, la vision de __**son**__ corps qui s'éffondrait et son propre cri, tellement plus fort que celui des autres. _Il aurait aimé chasser ces images, ne serait-ce que quelques instants pour ne penser à rien, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Elles revenaient, encore et encore, plantant à chaque fois plus profondement un couteau dans son coeur.

Heiji hésita et lui passa rapidement un bras autour de la taille, posant sa main libre sur une de ses épaules. D'un mouvement précis, il le redressa sur ses pieds tout en le soutenant, voyant qu'il vacillait sur place, comme atteint d'un vertige. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas avoir envie de se détendre ou de se laisser aller, il eut un geste presque violent pour se dégager. En vain, après plusieurs jours de sous-alimentation et de calmants (_même si ceux-ci avaient été totalement arrêtés durant la nuit_) il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il déglutit alors, fermant les yeux et repoussant désespérément les images horribles qui le hantaient.

- «Kuso! Shinichi, calmes toi!»

Les tremblements de son ami ne semblaient pas diminuer, à sa grande horreur, il voyait également des gouttelettes de transpirations qui coulaient sur ses tempes. Il avait de la fièvre? Puisqu'il tenait son poignet il sentait bien que son cœur battait anormalement vite. C'était une crise d'angoisse! Mince! Pile au moment où ses parents s'étaient absentés pour discuter avec le médecin! C'était pas de chance.

- «Lâches moi! Lâches moi Hattori!»

Il était pâle, ce qui contrastait de façon effrayante avec ses cernes presque noires qui lui marquaient le dessous des yeux. Heiji serra les dents en sentant le poing du jeune homme lui heurter l'épaule mais ne céda pas, resserrant même sa prise. Il avait appuyé sur le bouton d'appel, pourquoi personne ne venait?

- «Où est-ce que tu veux aller?» Siffla le détective d'Osaka, maintenant son ami d'une poigne de fer. Celui-ci tenta de lui donner un coup de tête mais l'autre évita, ayant vu venir le coup. Ses gestes étaient presque saccadés. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, ou alors il lui restait encore des produits calmants dans son sang, ce qui le rendait moins fort et moins rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. Les yeux bleus se fichèrent dans les siens mais ce regard azur ne transmettait rien d'autre qu'une profonde détresse.

- «J'aurais voulu la voir...une dernière fois!» Il ne semblait plus vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait. Les larmes réapparurent, roulant sur ses joues pâles. Il fit une ultime tentative pour se dégager de l'étreinte puis abandonna, se laissant aller contre le torse de son meilleur ami qui en profita pour resserrer sa prise, s'assurant que l'autre reste immobile.

- «Ca fait trois jours que les obsèques ont eu lieu Shinichi! Trois jours!» Lui murmura t-il fermement à l'oreille.

Un haut-le-coeur semble monter à la gorge du jeune homme, mais sans suite cette fois. Un hoquet le secoua, tandis que ses yeux semblaient fixer soudainement le lointain. Au même moment, un médecin entra, accompagné par les parents du jeune homme. L'homme de science sortit rapidement une seringue de la poche de sa blouse blanche, retirant ce qui couvrait l'aiguille et arriva près des deux garçons. Il attrapa le bras de Shinichi et planta d'un geste précis l'aiguille dans le creux de son coude, injectant le produit contenu à l'intérieur de la seringue.

Yukiko se précipite aux côtés des deux garçons, prenant doucement son fils dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, comme une poupée de chiffon, fermant les yeux jusqu'à s'endormir lentement.

Heiji se releva, réprimant l'envie de frapper de toute ses forces dans un mur, ignorant la pointe de douleur dans son cœur. N'importe qui, à sa place, se serrait senti mal mais il s'était promit de rester fort, de ne pas le laisser tomber, quoiqu'il dise, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé son deuil. Et vu comment c'était parti, ça serait long...mais il n'allait pas changer d'avis!

Il regarda la mère du garçon lui passer un gant humide et frais sur le visage, essuyant la sueur due à la fièvre. L'air à nouveau paisible du détective de l'est endormi faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose après avoir vu la crise qui avait eu lieu à l'instant. Les anti-antidépresseurs seraient-ils aussi efficaces? On ne pouvait pas le bourrer de calmants à chaque fois, ça serait mauvais pour lui à long terme. D'ailleurs il sortirait d'ici bientôt. _Alors que se passerait-il? _

Ses parents avaient beau avoir proposé plusieurs solutions, pour le moment, ils pensaient rester à Tokyo pour essayer...pensant qu'un climat familier aiderait leur fils au début. Un endroit familier, l'endroit où il avait grandis le rassurerait plus que leur maison de Los Angeles qu'il connaissait à peine.

_Pas faux...Par contre, il n'allait sans doute pas retourner tout de suite au lycée....Le souvenir de Ran n'en serait que plus présent, avec ses camarades de classe qui lui demanderont sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé, comment il se sentait....sans penser un seul instant au tact._

A cet instant, voyant la famille face à lui et repensant à sa discussion avec les parents de Shinichi, il se souvint qu'il devait appeler les siens. Ceux-ci devaient commencer à s'inquiéter, malgré ce que leur avait dit Kazuha. Au fond de lui, Heiji espéra que son père comprendrait sa décision de vouloir aider un ami.

_S'il ne comprend pas ou n'approuve pas, tant pis pour lui._

_Ma décision est irrévocable!_

* * *

A suivre

Prochain Chapitre: «_**Vivre**_»


	4. Vivre

**Titre**: Broken

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas les personnages de "Detective Conan", je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire!

**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Tragedy (mort d'un personnage) Friendship. Shinichi risque de paraître un peu OOC mais en même temps vu les circonstances....

**Paring**: ShinRan (sous-entendu). Frienship Heiji et Kazuha. Et puis évidement FriendShip Heiji et Shinichi...quoique vous pouvez y voir aussi un très très léger HeiShin mais vous pouvez aussi le voir comme une forte amitié, comme vous voulez.

**Personnages**: Shinichi, Heiji, Kazuha, Shiho et Yukiko

**Note**: La raison pour laquelle Heiji et Kazuha ne sont pas ensemble dans cette fic est expliquée ici...moi j'aime trouver une raison "crédible" pour que ça ne marche pas dans un couple canon. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Vivre**_

* * *

_- «Shinichi....C'est quoi ça?»_

_Il baissa doucement les yeux vers la main à la peau mate qui serrait son poignet presque douloureusement. Il ne regardait pas le visage de son ami mais il savait que les yeux verts de ce dernier devaient étinceler de colère. En effet, sur son avant-bras s'alignaient des bandages tâchés de sangs, faits à la va-vite, qui cachaient les profondes coupures qu'il s'était infligé._

_- «C'est rien...»_

_**Mauvaise réponse**.....Les yeux d'Heiji se plissèrent de rage. «RIEN? Tu te mutiles et ce n'est rien?» Sa voix furieuse fit détourner le regard du fautif, celui-ci tremblant légèrement sous un mélange peu agréable de douleur, de peur et de culpabilité. «Bon sang, je pensais que ça allait mieux!»_

_Il n'eut aucune réponse, l'autre gardant la tête baissée._

_Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que le drame était arrivé. Au début Shinichi semblait plus apathique qu'autre chose, avec parfois une crise de douleur, de larmes mais elles se faisaient rares grâce aux antidépresseurs. Les cauchemars, qui étaient plus des souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé qu'autre chose, avaient été contrecarré par des somnifères. _

_Bref qu'est qui avait pu le rendre comme ça aujourd'hui? Au point qu'il se fasse lui-même du mal avec une lame de rasoir? Et ça durait depuis combien de jours exactement? Heiji n'osait pas retirer les bandages pour vérifier ce point par lui-même, préférant attendre que ça cicatrise avant de regarder plus attentivement. Après un instant de réflexion, il revint sur sa décision, sachant qu'il allait, de toute façon, falloir les refaire, ne serait-ce que pour désinfecter les plaies, ce que l'autre n'avait sans doute pas fait._

_Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, Shinichi vivait à nouveau dans sa maison de Tokyo avec ses parents et également son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de son père de poursuivre ses études dans la capitale. Ca n'avait pas été facile mais ce dernier avait cédé....la détermination de son fils l'ayant réellement surpris. _

_Bref tout allait bien semblait-il, Shinichi mangeait peu certes mais normalement...il avait maigrit mais sans que cela devienne inquiétant. Il dormait peu oui mais les somnifères aidaient maintenant sur ce point. Non ce qui était plus inquiétant c'était son désintéressement pour tout, c'était un symptôme de la dépression, ça Heiji le savait, mais à ce point, ça en était effrayant. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, rien. Même pas ce qui avait pourtant été sa passion....ce qui l'était surement encore, le détective d'Osaka en était d'ailleurs persuadé. Il fallait juste la raviver comme des braises sur lesquelles on devait souffler pour que le feu se rallume._

_Heiji serra les dents face à ce regard fuyant, triste et demanda, détachant avec soin ses mots, tâchant de rester aussi calme que possible «Pourquoi?»_

_Shinichi sursauta et le regarda avant de murmurer, d'une voix si douce qu'elle en était à peine perceptible «Tu sais quel jour on est?»_

_L'autre cligna des yeux, étonné: «Non..._

_- Elle aurait eu 18 ans aujourd'hui...» murmura le détective de l'est, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. «Pourquoi je suis vivant alors qu'elle est morte hein?»_

_Chassant l'horrible malaise qui lui montait à la gorge, Heiji répondit doucement «Parce qu'elle voulait que tu vives!» Il hésita puis lâcha le bras de son ami pour le serrer contre lui, l'autre se laissant faire mollement, les yeux un peu dans le vague. «Parce qu'elle...t'aimait!»_

_Il détourna la tête, faisant mine de ne pas voir l'unique larme qui roula sur la jour pâle de Shinichi Kudo. Mais il ne le lâcha pas...comme il se l'était promis._

_Il ne le laisserait pas tomber..._

* * *

Shinichi releva la tête, regardant mollement la neige qui tombait, tapissant le petit jardin devant sa maison. Les flocons blanc voletaient, aussi léger que des plumes, tourbillonnant dans le vent glacial de l'hiver. Froid...comme son cœur....Parfois il avait tellement froid, il se sentait tellement mal. Une impression de vide et de solitude pesait douloureusement sur son cœur.

Il avait pourtant cessé de penser à la mort ou à la mutilation. Les longues séances chez le psychologue, les encouragements et l'affection de ceux qui l'entouraient avaient peu à peu redonner au jeune homme l'envie d'exister. _Ils avaient tous raison._...Ran aurait voulu qu'il vive, qu'il continue comme avant. Elle aimait tant le voir devenir si doué, si bon dans son métier de détective. Il hésitait encore à se replonger là-dedans, même si désormais, la nuit, il ne prenait plus de somnifères et n'était plus hanté par le souvenir de ce drame qui avait détruit sa vie.

_Ca faisait plus d'un an maintenant...._

Parfois il se demandait ce qui se serait passer si elle ne les avait pas suivit....elle serait toujours vivante non? Et là aujourd'hui, seraient-ils parti ensemble se promener dans les rues de Tokyo? Seraient-ils aller dans ce petit salon de thé qu'elle aimait tant? Seraient-ils déjà un couple?

Il soupira, créant un petit nuage blanc qui se dispersa rapidement dans l'air glacial. _Non_...Penser à l'hypothétique ''_**et si**_'' faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.

Une boule de neige l'atteignit alors en pleine joue. Il leva une main gantée pour enlever les éclats dans ses cheveux et tourna doucement la tête vers le responsable. «H...Heiji?»

Le détective de l'ouest revenait du commissariat de Tokyo où il avait aidé à résoudre une enquête et avait surpris son ami assit sur le pas de la porte, comme une âme en peine. Il avait donc décidé de le titiller un peu. Le jeune homme à la peau mate ricana et fit sauter une autre boule dans sa main, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Shinichi cligna des yeux et bondit à la dernière seconde sur le côté pour éviter le second lancé, il ne put en revanche rien contre le troisième, qui le fit glisser et tomber par terre dans la matière blanche et froide qu'était la neige. Un éclat de rire résonna à ses oreilles tandis qu'il se redressait, un peu trempé par sa chute. Un bref flash passa devant ses yeux:

_Deux enfants qui courraient dans la neige, qui riaient, qui se lançaient des boules. _

_«Regardes le super bonhomme qu'on a fait!» _

_La voix de la petite fille, ses cheveux chocolat et ses yeux azur...son sourire éclatant, un rire heureux, l'insouciance de l'enfance._

Une nouvelle boule cette fois reçue en pleine figure le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il lança un regard noir au responsable qui déclara, moqueur «Alors Shin-chan? Même pas capable de se défendre sur un plan si simple?» Il agrémenta sa réplique d'une large sourire de même nature que son ton. L'emploi du surnom, normalement réservé à la mère du jeune homme, fit réagit le concerné.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Ha....Il le prenait comme ça?_ Quelques secondes plus tard, une boule de neige était envoyé à la figure du jeune homme à la peau mate qui ne chercha même pas à l'éviter, ravi de la contre-attaque qui tentait de provoquer depuis quelques minutes.

_Une réaction...enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!_

* * *

- «Atchoum!» Le détective de l'ouest renifla tandis qu'il se frottait vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette. Ils avaient tout deux finis par rentrer, l'un et l'autre rapidement trempés.

Shinichi reposa sa tasse de thé et souffla «Ca t'apprendra à faire l'idiot dans la neige comme un gamin!» bien qu'il souriait, très très légèrement, ce qui était déjà un petit miracle.

Heiji lança un regard aigu à son ami et répliqua, tranquillement. «Dit celui qui a répliqué...» en appuyant sa remarque d'un sourire moqueur à souhait.

L'autre détourna la tête, le regard soudain fuyant, les joues très légèrement rosées. «Barrou...» fut la réponse murmurée si bas qu'elle fut à peine perceptible.

Heiji lui se sentait de très bonne humeur, il avait réussie à faire réagir son ami et mieux à le faire sourire, ce qui prouvait indéniablement qu'il se remettait peu à peu de la perte de sa bien-aimée. La plaie n'était pas encore totalement guérie mais elle cicatrisait lentement, doucement.

Une couverture fut posée sur les épaules du brun ébouriffé qui sursauta en croisant le regard bleu-vert de son ami. «Tu es resté longtemps dehors...donc reste devant la cheminée!»

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en soupirant tandis que Shinichi se recroquevillait sur lui-même, posant son regard bleuté sur l'âtre face à lui. Il regarda le livre posé sur l'accoudoir, un Sherlock Holmes, hésita...puis doucement attrapa l'ouvrage pour le lire.

Il allait mieux, c'était un fait indéniable, il commençait à nouveau à s'intéresser à sa passion, preuve que la dépression passait tout doucement. Pour le moment, il faisait plus office d'assistant que de partenaire pour son ami mais cela changerait probablement dans le futur. Pour le moment, le voir s'intéresser à quelque chose, le voir rire, sourire ou tout simplement profiter de la vie était satisfaisant pour son entourage. Le voir être attentif (et intéressé) en cours et ne plus prendre simplement et mécaniquement des notes était également une bonne chose.

_Il ne se contentait plus de simplement exister...non il recommençait à vivre réellement, même si tout n'était pas encore parfait._

* * *

- «Tu sais Heiji-kun....quand j'ai appris que tu connaissais le secret de mon fils sur son rajeunissement et tout ce que cela impliquait, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été inquiète.»

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil surpris, adossé à la table de la cuisine. _Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que la mère de son ami voulait dire, ça faisait longtemps tout ça non?_ «Je ne comprend pas!

- Je veux dire....il avait pris tellement attention pour conserver ce secret, le limitant à très peu de personnes. Et toi, d'un coup, tu découvrais tout, l'obligeant par ce fait à tout te révéler!»

C'était vrai, il avait employé un peu de chantage pour forcer son rival à tout avouer cette fois-là, sans penser un seul instant à tout ce que cela impliquait, aux risques pour lui-même et son entourage. Il eut un sourire mélancolique «J'admets que...je ne lui ait pas laissé le choix, mais si je ne l'avais pas découvert cette fois là, ça aurait été à la suivante....ou à celle d'après, un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais tout découvert!»

Yukiko sourit et dit, reposant ce qu'elle tenait près des plaques de cuisson «Je ne te fais pas de reproches Heiji-kun! Tu es sans doute tombé au bon moment! Shin-chan subissait tellement de pression à mentir à tant de gens, à jouer au petit enfant avec presque tout le monde, mis à part Yusaku, Agasa et moi.» Elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme, déclarant avec un amusement non feint «D'un coup il a gagné un soutien, un ami....quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais traité volontairement comme un enfant et si tu le traitait parfois comme tel, c'était uniquement pour sauvegarder sa couverture.»

En effet, jamais le nom de Conan ne lui été venu spontanément sur les lèvres, jamais il n'avait vu un enfant lorsqu'il croisait ce regard bleuté si mature, si intelligent. Parfois lorsque Shinichi l'appelait, presque avec nonchalance, comme si c'était un appel sans importance, la vraie raison qu'il voulait parler ou qu'il se sentait mal. Dans ces cas là Heiji ne disait rien, se pliant de bonne grâce à la conversation, choisissant avec soin ses mots, ayant souvent recours à l'humour pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Parfois il se demandait comment avait fait son ami pour ne pas craquer. _Vivre dans un mensonge quasi-permanent, n'était ce pas épuisant? Stressant? Éprouvant_?

- «Donc tu rentres chez toi pour le Nouvel An?»

Surpris par le changement de sujet, il releva brusquement la tête et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Après un léger temps de réflexion il hocha la tête «Oui...Au dernier Nouvel An, c'était peu de temps après...ces évènements....Donc je n'étais pas rentré chez moi. Cette année, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de ne pas retourner à Osaka.» il eut un court temps de silence et ajouta «Mais de toute façon le professeur Agasa et Shiho vont encore venir non?

- Oui! Nous avons toujours invité Agasa-Hakase chaque année depuis que nous sommes devenus amis.» En effet, et après s'être installés aux Etats-Unis, ils rentraient à chaque nouvel an pour le passer avec leur fils qui était toujours ravi, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dit, de les voir revenir. Quand à Shiho....hé bien elle était comme une fille pour le vieil homme et elle-même aimait beaucoup la petite rousse. «Tout se passera bien Heiji-kun, tu peux sans soucis retourner quelques jours chez toi! Ta famille doit te manquer non?»

Honnêtement son père ne lui manquait pas tant que ça, contrairement à sa mère. Il rentrait souvent un ou deux jours (voir plusieurs) à Osaka pour voir sa famille de temps à autre mais ne la voyait plus quotidiennement (c'était ça être étudiant). Kazuha était toujours ravie de le voir revenir, quand elle ne venait pas elle-même le voir à Tokyo. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis tout deux les choses au clair, ils semblaient encore plus liés qu'avant. Une amitié indestructible les liaient une fois passée l'amère déception de l'échec amoureux.

Quand il y repensait....au début il en souffrait, mais c'était passé, il n'avait plus mal maintenant, son cœur était apaisé, comme si le baume de la distance et du temps avait fait cicatriser la plaie de cette séparation volontaire et également celle de cette décision qu'il avait prise, malgré tout ce que cela signifiait.

D'un sourire mélancolique, il tapa quelques chiffres sur son portable pour prévenir sa mère de la date et de l'heure où il arriverait à Osaka d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

_- «Alors....qu'est que tu voulais me dire?»_

_Elle était assise sur un banc du parc, celui où ils avaient tant joué enfants, l'endroit où elle lui avait offert son talisman, l'endroit où ils s'étaient disputés, réconciliés, le lieu où tant de promesses enfantines s'étaient faites. _

_- «Je veux qu'on parle...sérieusement...tout les deux!» Le ton de la voix du jeune homme la surpris, il était un peu tremblant, quelque peu angoissé et hésitant. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir ce qu'il refusa en secouant la tête, préférant rester debout._

_- «De quoi?» Son air anormalement trop sérieux l'inquiétait un peu, depuis la mort de Ran-chan il lui parlait beaucoup moins qu'avant, allait souvent à Tokyo et semblait lui-même épuisé. «Ca a un rapport avec Kudo-kun?» Elle se félicita de sa perspicacité en le voyant sursauter légèrement. Il soupira, comme si un poids énorme lui tombait sur les épaules._

_Puis il eut un sourire désabusé:« On ne peut rien te cacher n'est ce pas?» Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de continuer «J'ai pris une décision Kazuha! Je vais faire mes études à Tokyo!»_

_Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la décision soudaine de son ami. Elle ne comprenait pas cette idée qui semblait l'avoir prit. «Pourquoi? N'y avait-il pas cette université où tu voulais aller? Tu t'étais déjà renseigné pour les frais d'inscriptions et les examens d'entrée. Tu semblais vraiment vouloir aller à celle-là!»_

_Heiji haussa les épaules «Se renseigner ne veux pas dire se décider! Je n'ai pas encore versé le moindre yens et n'ai pas passé un seul examen! Je n'ai même pas terminé le lycée!» Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, regardant doucement deux enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin, puis poursuivant en riant légèrement. «Ce n'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête Kazuha, elle est mûrement réfléchie!» Il soupira «Je ne vais pas à Tokyo pour frimer en disant que je passerais mes études à Todai ou quelque chose commença.» Il cligna des yeux en la voyant soudainement septique, se sentant obliger de préciser: «Je n'irais même pas à Todai d'ailleurs! Je vais à Tokyo avant tout pour soutenir Shinichi!»_

_Elle serra les poings, inquiète et soudain effrayé d'imaginer une séparation entre son meilleur ami et elle «Et tes parents? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent?» Tentait-elle égoïstement de le retenir? De lui faire renoncer à son désir d'aider un ami pour qu'il reste près d'elle? Ou avait-elle simplement peur d'une séparation qui ne serait pourtant pas définitive._

_Il fronça légèrement les sourcils: «Je suis majeur dans deux ans Kazuha. En Europe ou aux Etats-Unis, je le serais déjà...» Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur elle, ses yeux verts s'adoucissant devant l'air malheureux et effrayé qu'elle affichait «Ma mère comprend et est fière de moi, fière de voir que j'ai un tel sens de l'amitié et m'a simplement demandé de donner régulièrement des nouvelles ou de revenir souvent comme condition. Quand à mon père, au début ça ne lui a pas vraiment fait plaisir mais il a fini par céder, je crois que ma détermination l'a impressionné.»_

_Elle se leva, lui faisant face et s'exclama: «Et où vivras-tu? Tu vas prendre une chambre d'étudiant? Acheter un appartement?»_

_Il sourit d'un air amusé, comme si la réponse était évidente «Mes parents m'enverront un peu d'argent chaque mois! Quand au logement...les Kudo m'ont proposé une chambre quand je leur en ai parlé! » Voyant son air perdu, il précisa «Ils restent au Japon jusqu'à ce que leur fils aille mieux!» _

_Kazuha baissa la tête, voyant qu'il avait déjà tout planifié, tout prévu. Ca ne l'étonna pas venant de lui, il était très efficace parfois quand il fallait préparer quelque chose en avance...surtout quand ça le concernait de près. Mais elle ressentait comme un vide en elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas, ce qui était en soi stupide. Jamais Heiji ne tournerait le dos à sa ville qu'il aimait tant. Elle demanda alors, craintive «Et ensuite?»_

_Bonne question...Et ensuite? Quand il aurait fini ses études....que ferait-il? Rentrerait-il chez lui à Osaka, ouvrira t'il une agence de détective à Osaka ou à Kyôto? Pendra t'il un appartement là-bas? Ou prendra t-il goût à la capitale pendant ses études et y travaillera t'il donc? Et elle dans tout ça?_

_- «Ensuite? Laisses moi le temps de penser un peu au présent Kazuha!» Il fit un geste qui pouvait signifier beaucoup et la regarda, sérieusement. «Pourquoi cette question?»_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle fut frappé par la soudaine maturité dans le regard d'Heiji, comme s'il avait grandi ou vieilli d'un coup. Elle eut alors comme la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, d'avoir manqué quelque chose._

_Le jeune homme à la peau mate secoua la tête, et soupira avant d'enfin poursuivre: «Et toi....c'est ça que tu te demande? Mais qu'est que tu veux que je te dise Kazuha? Je ne peux pas....tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre Shinichi qui a besoin de soutien et toi quand même!» Elle n'avait pourtant pas penser à ça et l'air qu'il affichait à l'instant aurait suffit à effacer cette idée de son esprit si ça avait été le cas._

_Elle secoua la tête, presque impressionné par la faculté soudaine de son ami à lire en elle «Laisses moi venir avec toi dans ce cas? Je pourrais t'aider!»_

_Il se passa la main sur la figure, repoussant quelques mèches et répondit alors, d'un air presque ironique, comme s'il s'attendait à une telle réplique: «M'aider? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide!_

_- Ne joue pas sur les mots Heiji, tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire!» S'énerva t'elle, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Elle était décidée à ne pas céder, soudain forte de sa décision._

_- «NON! C'est toi qui ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Tu veux venir pour être avec moi? Ou pour aider Shinichi? Répond moi franchement et honnêtement!» _

_Elle serra les poings, comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle serait si égoïste? Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle voulait rester près de lui mais elle voulait aussi aider le jeune homme brisé qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis ce jour funeste. «Comment oses-tu me poser une question pareille?_

_- Excuses-moi mais vu la façon dont tu as formulé ta demande, j'avais de quoi douter!» Il reprit son calme et poursuivit «Et alors où vivrais-tu dans ce cas? Tu ne peux pas t'imposer chez les Kudo comme ça non? Moi je suis le meilleur ami de leur fils mais toi tu es mon amie d'enfance! Tu n'as pas vraiment de liens, même d'amitié, avec Shinichi! Tu l'as à peine vu, et tu ne lui a quasiment pas parler depuis ta rencontre avec lui ce jour-là à son lycée, lors de la pièce de théâtre et de l'affaire qui a suivie!»_

_Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Finalement elle prononça deux mots, si doucement que ce fut presque un murmure «Pourquoi Heiji?» Elle sentait les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, son cœur lui faisait étrangement mal. Elle avait l'impression que son futur se jouait ici._

_Heiji fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant quelques instants à ce qu'elle avait voulut dire puis comprit qu'elle lui demandait pourquoi il refusait de l'emmener, elle lui réclamait la véritable raison de son refus et pas des excuses. «C'est pour lui aussi que je refuse! Parce que notre relation est quasiment la même que celle qu'il entretenait avec Ran!» Il la vit rougir et détourner le regard mais ne s'arrêta pas, comprenant qu'il avait franchit une limite et qu'il allait devoir faire attention à ses paroles «Donc, je ne veux pas lui imposer ça! Te voir lui rappellerait Ran et dans les circonstances actuelles, c'est la dernière chose qu'il lui faut!» Le pauvre avait assez de mal à oublier comme ça. Pas la peine de lui mettre quelqu'un ressemblant un peu à Ran sous le nez trop souvent en plus. _

_**Et puis...**_

_**....surtout...**_

_L'image de Ran s'effondrant sur le sol du hangar, une tâche rouge vif s'élargissant au niveau de son cœur le hantait encore par moment. Et quand cela arrivait dans ses cauchemars, le visage de Kazuha se superposait à celui de Ran et cela le réveillait brusquement, lui laissant une horrible envie de pleurer. _

_Il avait aussi prit ça en compte dans sa décision....Il ne voulait pas (plus) la mettre en danger, où la mettre en situation dans laquelle elle pourrait mourir. C'était déjà arrivé deux fois....avec le coup de la falaise et celui de la dingue d'avocat. Il n'y en aurait pas une troisième qui risquerait d'être la mauvaise, où le drame pourrait véritablement avoir lieu. Il baissa les yeux sur la cicatrice qui marquait sa main et sa décision n'en fut que renforcée. Qu'importe ce qu'il ressentait, il la mettait en danger! Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle vive, qu'elle soit insouciante comme toute jeune fille de son âge. Avait-il le droit de lui imposer une vie où elle verrait sans cesse des cadavres? Où elle serait exposer à d'éventuelles vengeances de la part des personnes qu'il arrêterait (ou des proches de celles-ci)? _

_**Non! **Heiji serra les poings, plein d'une détermination nouvelle, qui n'était ternie par aucune hésitation. _

_Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, qu'importe ce que lui-même ressentait. Si sentiments il y avait, il les étoufferait, les ferait taire. Et les oublierait. Elle serait juste une amie, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur...mais jamais rien de plus!_

_**Pour son bien...**_

_**...sa sécurité...**_

_**...sa vie!**_

_Ho bien sûr, il aurait pu aussi renoncer au métier de détective qu'il envisageait pour entrer à l'école de police et devenir un subordonné de son propre père. Rien que cette idée lui laissait un arrière-goût amère. Et s'il devait être honnête envers lui-même, il aurai reconnu que si ça rendait Kazuha heureuse, lui ça le rendrait surement malheureux. _

_Il ne pouvait PAS arrêter sa carrière de détective, c'était toute sa vie, c'était sa passion. _

_Donc ne restait qu'une seule solution...et à ses yeux c'était la meilleure. Bien sûr tout deux souffriraient un peu mais mieux valait cela que risquer sa vie ou regretter une décision pendant des années et des années. _

_**Elle s'en remettra et moi aussi.**_

_Quelque part, il était soulagé de sa décision, comme si un lourd poids venait de lui être ôter du cœur et des épaules. «Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question autres que ce que j'ai déjà dit!»_

_Il sentit qu'elle saisissait doucement le tissu de sa chemise, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse soudainement. «Mais..._

_- Ca ne voudra pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus Kazuha! Je reviendrais souvent et je t'appellerais!Toi même tu pourras venir me voir, si tu me préviens avant évidement!»_

_Il fallait qu'il reste un simple ami...qu'il ne lui donne aucun espoir autre que celui d'une amitié indestructible, d'un frère de cœur. _

_Il serra les dents en voyant qu'elle pleurait et la serra doucement dans ses bras, comme il l'avait toujours fait. «Enfin...Ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais revenir n'est ce pas? Qu'est que tu as? On croirait que je vais aller risquer ma vie!» Il avait fait une tentative d'humour. _

_Ca ne la fit même pas sourire. Elle resserra sa prise sur le tissu de sa chemise, comme s'il allait s'évaporer entre ses doigts dans l'instant. «Je..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kazuha, même si nous ne nous voyons plus tout les jours....Tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie, ma «grande sœur»...et si tu as besoin de moi un jour, n'hésites pas!» Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux par simple plaisir de la réaction qu'elle avait toujours eu dans ces cas là, c'est à dire lui crier dessus qu'il était pénible, qu'il la décoiffait et autres. _

_Elle ne sourit pas, la tête basse, les mots **amie** et **grande sœur** résonnaient dans son esprit comme une douloureuse litanie. Une amie....une sœur....qu'il soutiendrait et aiderait toujours. Et c'était tout? Elle planta son regard émeraude dans celui de son ami d'enfance: «C'est tout?»_

_Il laissa retomber sa main et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis que son sourire diminuait un peu «Comment ça...C'est tout?» _

_En réalité, il avait très bien compris. Mais il ne voulait pas, préférant une douleur passagère à une vie avec des menaces qui pourraient être nombreuses, un cauchemar qui pouvait devenir réalité. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger. Après tout son père ou celui de Kazuha devait parfois ressentir la même chose...surtout son père qui avait un poste très élevé et donc beaucoup d'ennemis, autant dans la police (il y avait des envieux partout) que dans les milieux criminels. Il avait failli être victime d'une vengeance visant son père mais en avait réchappé à temps grâce à l'arrivée des policiers. Et lui? Pourrait-il assumer tout ça? Protéger sa famille contre ses ennemis? Et si cela arrivait lorsqu'il n'était pas présent? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait...jamais. Pas pour le moment...il s'en sentait incapable aujourd'hui. _

_C'était trop de responsabilités d'un coup, couplé à une angoisse qui ne le quittait plus depuis ce funeste jour où la vie de son meilleur ami avait basculé de façon tragique/dramatique._

_Kazuha sursauta et secoua rapidement la tête «Non...Rien.» Elle semblait à court de mots, et elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de balbutier «Je dois rentrer...On...On a des invités chez nous ce soir!» Elle eut un sourire qui semblait un peu forcé «Je te vois demain à la gare?» Il hocha la tête. Elle acheva alors la discussion: «Alors à demain!_

_- A demain!» Répondit-il doucement, son regard ne perdant pas sa douceur. Il fit un vague signe de la main qu'elle perçut en se retournant une dernière fois à l'entrée du parc. _

_Puis elle partit en courant dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une fuite qu'à autre chose. Heiji resta sur place, seul. Il frissonna dans le froid courant d'air et leva lentement une main, cueillant l'unique larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue une fois la jeune fille partie. «Pardon! Mais c'est mieux comme ça!»_

* * *

Shinichi sursauta quand une main lui tapota l'épaule et se retourna, regardant mollement derrière lui. Sa mère était là, souriante et pleine d'entrain, comme toujours. Il eut un petit sourire et fit, d'une voix douce «Oui? Tu veux que je t'aide?»

Heiji était repartit chez lui la veille, il reviendrait après le Nouvel An. Depuis ce matin, le jeune homme avait aidé sa mère à faire le ménage partout dans la grande maison. Son père s'était retranché dans son bureau, disant qu'il avait un livre à boucler rapidement. Shiho était venu les rejoindre en milieu d'après midi pour les aider généreusement. Elle s'entendait assez bien avec la mère de son ami. De plus, durant cette année, elle s'était rapproché de Shinichi, devenant un peu comme une sœur pour lui, ses sentiments s'étant transformés face à l'état désastreux dans lequel il se trouvait.

- «Shin-chan? Tu veux bien aller faire courses de "dernière minute" pour moi s'il te plaît?»

Le jeune homme prit doucement la liste, y jetant un regard vague. Sa mère eut l'air un peu angoissé tandis qu'il lisait ce qu'il devait acheter et continua «Je sais..Nous avons fait le deuil au dernier nouvel an mais...» Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment de la famille Mouri, ils avaient accepté de faire le deuil, soutenant ainsi Shinichi qui aurait de toute façon refuser d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais cette année....elle voulait tenter de voir quelle serait sa réaction de fêter normalement la nouvelle année.

- «Ce n'est pas grave Oka-san!» murmura son fils dans un sourire doux bien qu'un tout petit peu forcé «..Ce n'est vraiment pas grave!» Il fallait qu'il tourne la page, qu'il surmonte...ou il ne pourrait pas vivre vraiment. Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, qu'il guérisse ses plaies sentimentales.

_Ca ne serait plus jamais comme avant...mais il pouvait passer cette épreuve, être heureux. _Mais ça il n'était pas encore prêt. Il n'arrivait pas encore à oublier complétement cette scène, ce jour...c'était tellement dur.

- «Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Shiho?» proposa doucement Yukiko, passant une main affectueuse dans les mèches sombres de son enfant, n'osant pas avouer à voix haute qu'elle n'était toujours pas rassuré de le laisser partir seul en ville tant que sa dépression ne serait pas complétement passée.

La jeune fille, qui faisait du thé à la cuisine, passa la tête à la porte, croisant le regard bleuté de son ami qui l'interrogea du regard, l'air peu sur de lui. «Pourquoi pas...»

* * *

Shiho avançait doucement à ses côtés tandis que lui fixait obstinément le sol. La jeune femme soupira et lui lança un regards aiguisé «Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de cacher ta joie de marcher avec moi!» Un pâle sourire fut son unique réponse, ce qui fut amplement suffisant pour elle d'ailleurs. Elle revint tout de même à la charge: «Allons...tu sais que ne rien dire du tout, c'est mauvais?

- Qu'est que tu veux que je dise?»

La châtain-rousse leva les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement exaspérée/désespéré par la réponses du brun qui ne parlait pas assez à son goût: «Je ne sais pas...ce qui te passe par la tête...histoire qu'on ne fasse pas toute la route dans un silence total.» proposa t'elle en haussant les épaules, montrant par là son désir qu'il desserre un peu les lèvres.

Cependant, ce fut vain: «….» Shinichi ne semblait pas avoir envie d'ouvrir une quelconque conversation pour le moment.

_D'accord...Quand on pensait à quel point il pouvait se montrer bavard avant...là rien, même pas une enquête ne pouvait lui délier la langue, ou pire: l'intéresser. _

Elle regarda le ciel qui était très bleu, elle savait qu'il allait faire froid ce soir. Pour aller au temple il faudrait sans doute se couvrir un peu plus que l'année précédente. Se tournant vers le jeune homme, elle décida de le titiller un peu. Il arrivait à Shinichi de sourire (même si c'était des sourires tristes, mélancoliques, forcés ou très doux), il riait à nouveau depuis peu même si c'était encore rare....mais s'était-il mis en colère déjà? S'énervait-il parfois?

- «Pourquoi es-tu fâché?

- Je ne le suis pas...» Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air surpris de la question.

Shiho plissa les yeux, reproduisant son air cynique qu'elle avait si souvent quand elle était encore Aï Haïbara. «Je vois...C'est juste l'absence de ton ami qui te perturbe en fait...»

La réaction fut presque à la hauteur de ses espérances. Quelque part...qu'il se soit attaché à son ami soit normal puisque celui-ci le soutenait depuis tout ce temps mais...elle se sentie étrangement satisfaite quand il se retourna vers elle, les joues légèrement rosies par la gêne et qu'il s'exclama «Mais non pas du tout! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore?»

Conscient du ton qu'il venait d'utiliser, il plaqua aussitôt, presque par réflexe, sa main sur sa bouche, gêné au possible de sa réaction tandis que le sourire sarcastique de son amie s'élargissait. Elle dit donc, d'un ton satisfait «Donc j'avais raison, c'était ça!» Elle posa la main, dans un geste faussement sérieux, sur l'épaule du jeune homme et décréta «Il va vite revenir, ne t'en fais pas!

- SHIHO!» S'écria t'il, agacé par les taquineries qui ne stoppaient pas. Il fut légèrement frustré de voir qu'elle semblait ravie de sa réaction.

_Ha oui...Il pouvait quand même s'énerver finalement... _songea t'elle en entrant dans le magasin, suivit par un jeune homme qui avait soudainement le rouge aux joues, conséquence autant du froid que de la discussion.

* * *

A suivre dans l'épilogue qui portera le titre de «**_Ran» _**

Quoique j'hésite avec un autre titre: «**_Une nouvelle page écrite» _**puisque j'ai beaucoup parler de "Tourner la page" dans ce chapitre...

_Enfin...Je verrais..._


End file.
